mobsters2fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Turkeyfoot27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mobsters2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dispose of a Car for Insurance Money page. Please be sure that all posts comply with the Terms of Use. If any questions don't hesitate to ask. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Councellor (Talk) 16:59, 15 June 2010 Hi Kyle, thanks for your help with the M2 wiki, any help is always appreciated and don't worry about messing up a format. If your intentions are well meant then we can always repair what ends up in disarray. I would only ask that you try to make changes or updates in small batches so we can follow your work easier. It's much easier to edit/help fix a few edits if needed than trying to resolve a list of say 100 edits. We have page format instructions in the HELP:Format area of the wiki that gives pretty good guidance on how to format pages based on the area the page is located. Templates are available and listed on the main area pages of each section. Since templates are mainly used to create uniformity or save time on repetative information, we try to use specifically designed templates only. If you find an area that you feel could use a template, feel free to drop any of the admin folks a note on their talk pages and it will be created if possible. The admins all meet to discuss template additions once each week. On a different note, I noticed you made a couple of recent updates to two new missions. Is the picture for the Ford Shelby GT500KR the same as the Ford GT that's showing in the "Boost a car" mission? If so we'll update the "Dispose of a Car for Insurance Money" mission. If it's not, do you have a picture of the GT500KR? If you do, please feel free to upload it to the wiki picture gallery or email it to any admin so we can add it to the correct mission. Thanks again for your contributions! Councellor 01:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Changing GIF to PNG images ---- Kyle, You can download a FREE photo program from CNET (a reputable website) that is adware and virus free which will give you the ability to convert GIF images to PNG. You can find the program by clicking on this link: http://download.cnet.com/FastStone-Image-Viewer/3000-2192_4-10324485.html?tag=mncol Once you click on the link, you'll find a DOWNLOAD link. Click it and save the program to your desktop (so you can find it). Once the download is complete. Close your browser window, and double click the program icon on your desktop and follow the prompts to install it. While I've never used this particular program, the reviews of it seem quite good so I would image it will do all that you need. If you still find yourself having problems, you are welcome to join one of the admin folks in our chat room (http://www.gardenchateau.com/mailwindow/x7c2/index.php?act=frame&room=Mobsters2%20Wiki) for further assistance (you may need to register/login to reach the chat room) or you can just upload the GIF picture to the wiki Picture Gallery and one of our admin folks can convert the image for you. That's probably not the most preferable as you'd have to wait until someone else converted the image before placing it into the wiki, (and by the time someone gets around to it, you might forget where to put the image (especially if you are any sort of forgetful like I am lol). All pictures that are used in this wiki, must be uploaded to the Picture Gallery. To upload one, you need to be logged into the wiki, then click on the "upload a new image" link on the left sidebar of any wiki page. Anyways, hope this helps, and if you still need help, let us know when you will be available for the chat room and someone will meet you in it to discuss your questions. Councellor 16:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- ---- Please check this link for guidelines on using images on this wiki: http://mobsters2.wikia.com/wiki/Image (or you can just type the word "image" in the "search this wiki" box on the left sidebar) There are sizing requirements that we use to make the wiki uniform as well as code syntax to use when adding images to pages. On the image guideline page you can scroll down to see the proper code syntax to use depending on how many images you want to use on a page etc. It's easy to copy the code and modify it to your need. For storage allotments we ask that images that are uploaded to the wiki picture gallery be no larger than 150px x 150px. Then once you've uploaded your image to the picture gallery, you would use code syntax to resize the picture to 56px x 56px for icons used in a mission page table. Thanks for giving the link to the images you've added - we will modify that page to correct the image sizes. --Councellor 23:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC)